


Reflection

by itsforscience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes say it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY CAN'T LOOK AT MY TUMBLR ANYMORE, I AM FLOORED.

Watching Mulan after HBP was a good choice.

[DW](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/114013.html) | [TUMBLR](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/39385564210/when-will-my-reflection-show)


End file.
